Stats
Basic stats (Note: These stats are not calculated with active skills in mind, such as Paladin's "Magic Protection Banner" wich gives them 35% extra MDEF. Though those skills affect these stats). Refer to Classes for base stats and skills for each class. * Strength(STR): Increases physical damage(Pdmg). Used by Warriors and Hunters. ** 1 STR = 2.85 Pdmg for Hunters. ** 1 STR = 3 Pdmg for Warriors. * Dexterity(DEX): Increases crit chance(CC)(It has a soft cap when you reach 50%, from then every DEX point gives half the original amount). It increases different amounts depending on the class. ** 1 DEX = 0.05% CC for Paladins. It can reach 50% soft cap with 1000DEX points(no gear included). ** 1 DEX = 0.1% CC for Wizards. It can reach 50% soft cap with 500DEX points(no gear included). ** 1 DEX = 0.12% CC for Hunters. It can reach 50% soft cap with 417DEX points(no gear included). ** 1 DEX = 0.08% CC for Warriors. It can reach 50% soft cap with 625DEX points(no gear included). * Intelligence(INT): Increases magic damage(MDMG). Used by Paladins and Wizards. ** 1 INT = 2.7 Mdmg for Paladins. ** 1 INT = 3 Mdmg for Wizards. * Stamina(STA): Increases health points(HP). It increases different amounts depending on the class. ** 1 STA = 12 HP for Paladins. ** 1 STA = 10 HP for Wizards. ** 1 STA = 12 HP for Hunters. ** 1 STA = 15HP for Warriors. * Wisdom(WIS): Increases mana points(MP). It increases different amounts depending on the class. ** 1 WIS = 2.5 MP for Paladins. ** 1 WIS = 5 MP for Wizards. ** 1 WIS = 3 MP for Hunters. ** 1 WIS = 2 MP for Warriors. * Defense(DEF): Decreases the amount of physical damage you take. It increases different amounts depending on the class. ** 1 DEF = 3.5 pdef for Paladins. ** 1 DEF = 2 pdef for Wizards. ** 1 DEF = 3 pdef for Hunters. ** 1 DEF = 3.8 pdef for Warriors. * Magic Defense(MDEF): Decreases the amount of magic damage you take. It increases different amounts depending on the class. ** 1 MDEF = 3.5 mdef for Paladins. ** 1 MDEF = 4 mdef for Wizards. ** 1 MDEF = 3 mdef for Hunters. ** 1 MDEF = 2.5 mdef for Warriors. * Agility(AGI): Increases dodge rate(It has a soft cap when you reach 50%, from then every AGI point gives half the original amount. It hard caps at 90%, you can't go over that). It increases different amounts depending on the class. ** 1 AGI = 0.13% for Paladins. It can reach 50% soft cap with 385AGI points(no gear included). ** 1 AGI = 0.11% for Wizards. It can reach 50% soft cap with 455AGI points(no gear included). ** 1 AGI = 0.16% for Hunters. It can reach 50% soft cap with 313AGI points(no gear included). ** 1 AGI = 0.1% for Warriors. It can reach 50% soft cap with 500AGI points(no gear included). Gear Only Stats These are the bonuses you can only get with Augmented gears. * Attack Speed: Reduces the time between attacks. All classes can use but it's best for Hunter. * Basic Stats: Increases stats by X. ** Note: All above mention Basic Stats, excluding Agi, have a chance to be on gear. * Casting Speed: Reduces the time it takes to cast skills. Used by Paladins and Wizards. * Critical Damage: Increases the amount of damage your critical hits do. * Dodge Chance: Increases dodge chance. Unlike Agi, dodge gives a flat percent(%) to dodge chance. * HP on Kil'''l: Replenishes X% of HP when you kill a monster/player. * '''MP on Kill: Replenishes X% of MP when you kill a monster or player * Movement Speed: Increases your walking speed base on your original mov.speed, allowing you to traverse terrain faster. * Reflect Damage: Reflects a % of damage back at the attacker.